The content available to networked computer users has increased significantly in recent years. This content is typically provided and accessed via websites on the Internet. A website is a location on a data network, such as the World Wide Web (available via the Internet, an intranet, or extranet), which is accessible remotely and contains information which is viewable through a networked user's personal computer. The web pages provided on a website may contain text, graphics, images, sound, video, etc. and are generally written in a standard page or hypertext document description language known as the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). The HTML format allows a web page developer to specify the location and presentation of the graphic, textual, sound, etc. on the screen displayed to the user accessing the web page. In addition, the HTML format allows a web page to contain links, such as hypertext links, to other web pages or servers on the Internet. Simply by selecting a link, a user can be transferred to the new web page, which may be located in a very different geographical or topological location from the original web page. Web pages are typically individually created for particular purposes and access to a particular web page may be limited to selected parties.
Web sites can be intricate and may require thousands of hours to develop and maintain. Businesses and individuals can incur significant costs in this process and may dedicate a substantial number of people towards a website's development and maintenance. Often large companies have subsidiaries or offices that require their own web sites. It is beneficial for these organizations to maintain a similar appearance of subsidiary websites to the parent or primary web site. However, the subsidiaries may need to exhibit different behaviors. Independently creating each of these sites often means expensive development costs for the parent or primary company. Furthermore, creating sites independently is complicated and error-prone if a subsidiary site is in a foreign language or involves different user options.